1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a controller for a voice-controlled device and an associated method, and more particularly to a controller capable of dynamically adjusting a speech recognition threshold according to an environment that a voice-controlled device is disposed in, and an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice-controlled device, controlled by a control command issued by a user speech, provides users with a friendly and intuitive human-machine interface (HMI). An increasing number of electronic devices have incorporated the voice control function to become voice-controlled devices, e.g., cell phones, navigators, digital cameras/video cameras, wearable/handheld/portable smart electronic devices (e.g., computers), vehicle electronic systems, and household appliances such as televisions.
To realize the voice control function, a voice-controlled device receives a user speech by a microphone, and performs speech recognition, e.g., comparing the received speech with a plurality of predetermined words/phrases in a database. Among these predetermined words/phrases, when a particular speech has a highest matching level with a particular predetermined word/phrase, and a confidence score derived from the matching level exceeds a threshold, the voice-controlled device recognizes the particular speech as the most matching predetermined word/phrase. When the most matching predetermined word/phrase matches a particular command, the voice-controlled device may then execute the command. Conversely, when the confidence score does not reach the threshold, the voice-controlled device may determine the user speech as invalid (unrecognizable).